


Idiots in love

by SunnyStone



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Smut, Light Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Prom, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, english not first language, making out under influence of alcohol, no sex under influence of alcohol, soft Rocky, supportive friends, tagging is harder than i thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyStone/pseuds/SunnyStone
Summary: Prom is just a social construct, over exaggerated by society and cheesy Hollywood-Movies.JinJin knows that.Nonetheless, he really wants a date.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking on this FF, I hope you´ll not regret it! ;)  
> This is my first post on AO3 and English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me in the comments or give your feedback, it´s highly appreciated! 
> 
> Other than that.......have fun, i guess...? :D

JinJin 18:25  
Hey, do you remember the homework Mr. Kim gave us…?

Mina 18:36  
No homework, he just said etheryone would be way too busy with prom preparations to do it anyway :D 

JinJin 18:37  
Right, how could I forget that xD  
So…  
About prom…  
Do you have a date already…? Just askin´…

Mina 18:45  
Oh….  
I´m sorry, JinJin, but…you know, I´m kinda waiting for Mark to ask me :/

JinJin 18:46  
Nono, it´s fine! Was just askin´ out of curiosity….  
Uhm… í´m sure Mark and you will look amazing together 😊

Mina 18:50  
Thanx! Hope so too ^^  
I´m sure you´ll find a cute girl for prom!  
See ya tomorrow in Science!

JinJin 18:50  
Yeah, see ya

JinJins head droped to the desk as he groaned in embarassment. There goes his last option. Ofcourse Mina had a crush on Mark. He should have known by the way she practically ate him up with her eyes everytime he sat infront of them in sience class.   
But JinJin had hoped that he collected enough points as the nice lab-partner who always let her copy his homework and always handled the bunsen burner because she was scared to get burned, to at least have a small chance.   
„Fool.“ He grumbled to himself and decided that he oficially hated prom-season. Mr. Kim was right, the whole school had nothing else on their mind than that stupid ball. The stupid ball JinJin could not even get a date for. At this point he asked every girl he was remotely close to, even if they just shared one course and barely spoke, just to get one rejection after another. His confidence was at an all time low, so was his mood, and so he decided to just end this miserable day by going to bed at 7 o´clock and hoping for a miracle by tomorrow. 

The miracle didn´t come. Instead JinJin found himself still in a bad mood and with a strange thirst to even further destroy his ego. At least that was the only explanation he could find for his stupid mouth.  
„Good morning, JinJin!“, his friend Eunwoo greted him as he sat next to the grumpy smaller one before the start of their history-lesson. „Did you do the homework…? Kinda hard, right? I had to ask…“  
„Do you have a prom-date?“ JinJin blured out without greeting back or letting the other one end his sentence.  
Eunwoo seemed majorly confused by his attitude as well, but the polite person he was, he didn´t mention it. „Uhm…, yes, I…“  
„And Moonbin and Sanha…?“ JinJin sounded desperate, maybe the only reason why Eunwoo still not scolded him for interrupting him again.  
„I think so. Moonbin braged about how many girls had asked him for weeks now, and I think I saw Sanha with…“  
„Good morning, my beautiful people!“  
JinJin catched Eunwoo clenching his jaw in annoyance for a moment, but at least this time it wasn´t him who interrupted Eunwoos speech, but Rocky, obviously in a great mood, who just bursted into the room.   
„Good morning to you too, Rocky. Anyway…why are you asking, JinJin?“   
„Asking what?“ Rocky took the seat right behind JinJin and he wished that his friend could for once tone down his voice a little.  
„I…well, Mina ditched me yesterday, so…“  
„Your lab-partner? I didn´t know you liked her…I thought you wanted to ask Hannah?“  
JinJin felt his cheeks flame up. „She…….ditched me as well.“   
An akward silence spread between them and JinJin had to break it with a forced cough. „Anyway. Who asked you, Eunwoo?“  
His friends seemed to get his wish to change topings so the attention switched to Eunwoo.  
„Noone. Well, actually a few girls asked me, but I wanted to ask Lisa anyway, and she actually said yes.“  
Rocky whistled impressed and broke into a giggle. „Of course our Eunwoo is shooting high again! School president Lisa, on top of every best-list!“ he playfully hit JinJin on the arm „What do you think, JinJin, did he stand under her window with a enormous bouquet of red roses…?“   
JinJin actually had to grin at the teasing of his friend, especially at Eunwoos annoyed face and the little blood vessle that started to apear at his neck.   
„Not a bouquet of roses. It was a single rose, and I waited for her after her last class infront of the school. That´s how you are a gentleman, Rock. Learn from it!“   
At that moment the teacher entered the classroom and cut their conversation, but while JinJin turned around to focus on the lesson, he heard Rockys playfull gag noise at Eunwoos cheesy proposal, and the two of them bursted into childish giggles, which earned them a scolding by the teacher and death glances by Eunwoo. But at least JinJins mood was back up.

The mood boost didn´t last for long, as school was over he had talked to too many of his friends who proudly told him about their dates for prom.   
Honestly, he shouldn´t be surprised at all. Eunwoo and Moonbin were extremely popular among girls, Eunwoo the charming intelligent gentleman and Moonbin the gentle giant with the puppy-eyes and the body of a greek god. And Sanha was just too cute and pure for any girl to resist him. Even MJ, obnoxious annoying loud MJ, had a date! Not that JinJin wasn´t happy for his friends, but he seriously didn´t know what he did wrong.  
Deep in his thoughts he didn´t notice the fast steps behind him and only registerted Rockys calls after he was hit by a still wet swimming cap.   
„Hey grumpy-bear, are you deaf?“   
JinJin shivered as one drop of water started his way down his back. „That´s disgusting, Rocky!“   
His friend just shruck his shoulders and kept on swirling around his cap, shooting water dropplets in every direction. His hair was still wet from the shower he took after his swimming training and he changed out of his school uniform already and into comfy sweatpants and a loose shirt, as he always did after training.   
They exited the school building together, headed in the same direction anyway, their houses just a few streets apart.   
„Do you wanna hang out for a bit? Feel like I can´t realy leave you to sulk in your bad mood all by yourself!“, Rocky asked, and JinJin was honestly really thankful fort he suggestion, but he pouted anyway.  
„I´m not sulking! It´s just a little depressing to be the only one in your groupe of friends without a date for prom!“   
„Well, isn´t that exactly what sulking means, anyway?“ Rocky teased but continued talking before JinJin could disagree. „Besides, that´s not even true. You never asked me if I have a date!“   
He was right. JinJin had only seen Rocky this morning before class, and never actually came to ask the other boy, despite anoying the hell out of all his other friends. „You don´t have a date?!“  
Rocky next to him laughed. „You don´t have to act as if you´re surprised! I just don´t really care about this whole prom thing.“  
„You´re not going?“   
„Of course I´m going! Free booze and a night of dancing? Count me in!“ he laughed cheerfully. „But I don´t need a date for that. I´ll have enough fun by myself and watching poor Sanha panicking when his date wants to dance with him.“ He laughed again, and JinJin had to grin as well at the thought of their youngest friend. 

They drifted off the topic and Rocky actually succseded to cheer JinJin up. The next time they talked about it was hours later. It was already dark outside, JinJin sat infront oft he TV in his room, his back against the bed, as he was for the fithth time in a row defeated in a game of Mario Cart by Rocky, even though the over boy hanging head-down off his bed for at least the last ten minutes.   
He droped his controler and sighted frustrated while Rocky giggled while racing across the finish line. „Isn´t there a saying…unlucky at cards, lucky in love? Why am I loosing at both then?!“   
„I think they´re talking about gambling, JinJin. Mario Cart is not gambling, you´re just extremely bad at it!“ Rocky turned ontop of the bed and finally lifted his head, which was red as a tomato by now. „And a prom date also has nothing to do with love…or do you want to tell me that you actually have a crush on your lab partner?“   
JinJin groaned „Thanks for reminding me of my ditch. No, of course I don´t have a crush on her…I mean, she is nice, but I actually just wanted a date.“ He shruck his shoulders „At this point I´m just going to stay home.“   
„You don´t wanna go just because you don´t have a date?“ Rocky frowned.  
„Not realy…I´m not as sociable as you, Rocky. I would just sit at the side and stare at all the other people having fun, sharing secret kisses, making unforgettable memories…“   
Rocky giggled and JinJin started to think that he had to be extremely funny from the uncountable times he made his friend laugh with his suffering. „You definetly watched too many teen-dramas…it´s just a damn school ball, nothing special. Also…“ he paused and as JinJin looked up to his friend he saw him blushing for a short moment, before Rocky turned around to reach for his bag. „Wow, I totally lost my train of thoughts there, maybe I was upside-down for a bit too long, do you think someone could get brain damage from that…? Let me google that real quick!“ he laughed, but it sounded a bit forced and panicky and JinJin frowened over the sudden strange behaviour of his friend.   
But before he could confront Rocky with that, the latter blurred out a flood of facts regarding brain damage, some of them as graphic and horrific that JinJin felt his stomache flip, and every thought of prom was forgotten.   
„Wow, did you know that liquid from your brain can drip out of your nose…? Well but how do you know if it´s brain-water or just snot…? I guess I´ll never look at snot the same way…“   
„Rocky, stop. Please!“ JinJin was covering his ears, now trying to reach for Rockys phone to end his suffering. „Noone needs to know that, we´re healthy young adults, we´ll not just suddenly start loosing brain-water! Also, I do not think that ´brain water´ is an actual scientific term, what´s your source for that?“  
Rocky blocked the atempts of JinJin to steal his phone and was back to his old giggling self. „How do you know that? I hit my head pretty often while swimming, maybe my brain is already damaged!“  
„Well, you don´t really need liquor leaking out of your nose to notice that…“ JinJin grumbled, but got hit by a pillow in an instant while Rocky screamed fakely outraged. „Now give me your damn phone, I don´t want to hear those grose facts anymore!“ JinJin laughed and threw the pillow and himself back at Rocky, ending in a ball of limbs, pillows and stuffed animals with his best friend while fighting for the phone Rocky held onto for his dear life while giggling and laughing like the five year olds they obviously still were.   
It was definetively the most fun JinJin had had in a while, his stomache hurt and he had tears in his eyes from laughing too hard as he just flopped down on Rocky, pinning the other boy to the bed as his energy ran out.   
Rocky gasped damatically and tried to free himself, but even though he was a tiny bit taller than JinJIn, which he liked to point out constantly, the lean swimmer had no match-up against the strengh of his stronger build friend. „JinJin, you´re crushing me! My lungs! I can´t breathe! Is this the end…?!“   
JinJin lifted his head from Rockys chest and suddenly he was realy close to the other boys face, seeing the messy hair and blush on his cheeks, obviously from JinJin actually crushing his lungs, or the heat in the room, nothing else, Rocky would state, in all ist glory.   
Their eyes met and the tension would have gotten akward real quick with the two just staring dumbly back at each other, if not for JinJins mother, barging into the room without any knocking. „Dinner´s ready! Who wants to eat??“   
The two boys moved apart so fast that she didn´t even had time to notice what she had intruded just now, now sitting hat opposid sides oft he bed, both with deep red cheeks.  
„I-i….I think I have to go home…I´m realy sorry Mrs. Park, but I have to unpack my swimming-bag and do homework, and I think my aunt wanted to call today too, but thanks fort he invite!“   
JinJin knew exactly that Rocky did not even have an aunt, but his mother just smiled and let it slid. „Well maybe next time! You´re always welcome here, Rocky! JinJin, do you want something?“   
„I think I´ll bring Rocky home first…? I´ll eat later. Thanks mom.“   
His mother left the room again and as JinJin looked back at Rocky, his friend tried to fix his messy hair in the mirror and had already grabed his bag. „You don´t need to bring me home, it´s literally a two minute walk from here!“   
JinJin shrug. „I know, but my mother is just going to ask me out about prom and I kinda don´t need that at the moment…“ there was still a weird tension between them, but as JinJin looked up again Rocky was at least smiling, even if a bit forced.   
„Well then…“ 

They grabbed their shoes and left the house, walking in the direction of Rockys house, but very slowly, as if you could make a two minute walk into a full on day-trip. JinJin thought they were just gonna remain silent for the rest oft he walk, at least he did not know what to say and the clear evening air made the tension go away anyway, but as Rockys house was already in sight, the other boy raised his voice again.   
„You know…about prom. Would be kinda sad if you wouldn´t go, don´t you think…?“ JInJIn looked at Rocky who was balancing on the edge oft he side walk, not looking back. „I mean…not that you need to go because it´s such a life-changing experience, it´s obviously not, it´s just a school-dance at the end oft he day, but it could be fun, don´t you think? At least more fun than sitting around all by yourself and wonder what you´re missing…“ Rocky shrug, still not looking up. „And…you know…if you realy don´t wanna go without a date…I mean, we could go together!“  
JinJIns eyes widened just as Rocky looked up to see his reaction, and he hastily added. „As friends! Just as friends! I-if you don´t think it´s weird…but…you literally asked any girl you even hardly know to be your prom-date“ he laughed and now JinJIn was the one who had to look down out of embarassment. „so I thought maybe you would be even as desperat to go with your best friend as your date…or not date, that sounds so serious, but maybe as your escort…? Wow, that sounds even worse. Your companion…? That sounds like I´m a dog, maybe I really was upside-down for too long…“   
„Yeah, I would like to!“   
JinJIn had not listened to his friend rambling, his brain blacked out for the last seconds while trying to process the given information.   
Would it be weird to go to prom with your best friend as a date…? Yeah sure, people would talk, but it was highschool, people were probably already talking about him, and would be talking as well if he did not attend at all. And Rocky was good company, would be his main company probably even if he had had a proper date, and JinJin actually really wanted to go to that dance……..with Rocky.   
„You would?!“ Rocky pulled a stupidly grinning JinJin back to reality, and only then did he realise that he seemed to have talked out loud, so he blushed a little and tried to whip the grin out of his face.   
„I mean…“ he cleared his throat. „As friends. Who cares about dates anyways…?“ he laughed and hoped that Rocky wouldn´t point out that JinJIn hadn´t talked about anything other than dates for the past weeks, so it was painfully obvious who cared.   
But this time he got away with it, Rocky still a bit taken by surprise by his answer, but now grinning as well as they came to a halt infront of his house. „Cool!“   
Silence.  
„So…“ Rocky shifted his weight from one foot to another while JinJin stood there like he forgot how to move completely. „I guess, we´ll see eachother tomorrow…?“   
„Yeaaaaah! Maths in the morning, I´m already so excited!“ Why was he trying to act cool again…? He was horrible at it. „So…see ya tomorrow, companion!“ He hold his hand out and Rocky shook it after a few confused blinks, before turning around and basically running away.   
They shook hands. They freaking shook hands like some old men after a business-meeting! JinJin was oficially the dumbest man on this planet.


	2. Chapter 2

JinJin had not slept well. Actually, he didn´t sleep at all last night. After comming home he barricaded himself in his room and stared at the wall until his eyes hurt from not blinking for too long.   
He´ll go to prom. He´ll go to prom with Rocky! He´ll go to prom with Rocky as his date.   
No. As friends. Rocky said, they were going to go as friends. But why was his heart beating that fast…? Was it just the excitement of finally finishing with this awful quest of finding a date…? Would he be as excited if Mina had said yes…? Probably.   
No, definetly not. He didn´t like Mina the way he liked Rocky. As a friend, of course! A really close friend! His best friend! Of course he was excited for a fun evening with his best friend! Why wouldn´t he…?   
His mind was going a hundred miles per minute, not slowing down, but his thoughts became less and less coherent as houres pass by, and by the time his alarm clock went off in the morning he was traped in a thought-loop of which colour his tie should have to match the light brown and green sprinkles in Rockys eyes. 

Kinda disorientated by the sudden throw-back into reality he got up and got changed, trying to erase his thoughts on prom-night and focus on the here and now for once.   
Because he did not want to meet his parents he left the house obnoxiously early with his breakfast toast still half eaten in his hand and a plan in mind.   
He needed help. He needed someone to sort his thoughts for him. He needed wisdom and experience. He needed Eunwoo.   
Eunwoo was always early, cleaning the black board or finishing extra assignments or whatever you needed to do to stay on top of class and in favour of the teachers. But because JinJin was an unlucky boy, today was probably the only day Eunwoo wasn´t alone. Next to him infront of the classroom sat Moonbin, well, not really sitting, more dragged over the chair like a wet towel, and JinJin heard him whining from the other end oft he hallway.   
„It´s too early, Eunwoonieeee, I can´t concentrate, I do not want to concentrate! Why do you torture me?!“  
„I´m not torturing you, I try to help you! You were the one who asked me for help in maths, and I´m not going to throw my whole scedule out oft he window, just to be even nicer to you and fit your time-slots.“   
„You don´t have a scedule, liar! You go to school, you go home, you study the whole day, you go to church on Sundays. Wouldn´t be that hard to change that up once for your bestest of best friends! Oh, good morning JinJin!“  
Moonbin should be lucky that JinJin apeard just now, otherwise he would have started school with a dent in his head, caused by a heavy maths book. „What are you doing here? And is your shirt buttoned wrong…? Boy, who dressed you?!“   
The tall boy stood up and wanted to grab JinJins shirt to fix his buttons, but JinJin backed away, not wanting to feel even more like a toddler with no clue next to his friends.   
„I kinda need your help…“ he muttered, eyes fixed on Eunwoo, while re-buttoning his shirt and trying to ignore the feeling of redness on his cheeks.  
„I´m not helping you with mathematics, if that´s what you wanted to ask. This dumbass here ate my patience up fort he day, and I don´t want to get violent.“  
„It´s not about math.“ JinJin sat down infront of Eunwoo and ignored the pouting Moonbin. „I-it´s about prom…again…“   
As fast as it came Moonbins pouting was forgotten again, and his typical crescend-moon-eyesmile took hold of his face. „Uuuuh, did you finally find a date, JinJinie? Did Mina notice that she does not have a chance with Mark? Because I saw Mark with Jennie yesterday, and that hella looked like a date to me!“  
„Hold your breath, dumbass.“ Eunwoo shushed their over-excited friend, sensing that JinJin actually needing help, and therefore securing his spot as the only one of his friends with some form of social decency.   
„I do have a date! It´s just…I´m going with Rocky.“ Moonbins jaw dropped and even Eunwoo looked genuinely surprised, not really helping JinJin with feeling normal or even confidente in this situation.   
„As a date? I did not know that you were…well, with Rocky it was kinda obvious, but I guess you were that focused on getting a date with a girl that I just assumed…“   
„W-w-wait a minute. What was obvious for Rocky…?“   
„That he is into boys…?“ This time it was Moonbin who answered, way too casual for JinJins liking. „I don´t think that he ever actually stated it, but he always told me that he is not interested when I tried to get him on a date with a girl…and there ist hat rumor that he kissed one of his team mates…“ he laughed. „Well, there are a ton of rumors surrounding the swimming-team, it´s actually kinda surprising that Rocky is only involved in one of them..“   
Eunwoo was just silently nodding along, and JinJin felt as if he was hit by a train.  
„I didn´t know that! How can that be, I´m his best friend!“   
„So you´re not dating…? I mean…if you´re going to prom together I thought you would have talked about that…?“   
„No!“ JinJin rubbed his face furiously and shook his head. „I mean…we were just going to go as friends! I mean…he just asked to go as friends…!“   
Eunwoo just shruged, back in his calm nature. „Well you can still go as friends…as Moonbin said, Rocky never told anyone oficially about his sexuality, so we probably shouldn´t asume anything based on some rumors. And he is your best friend, that´s not going to change because of prom.“ He paused for a moment and waited for JinJin to think this through and nod along. „Well, but if you did not know about Rocky, that was not the thing you wanted to ask in the first place, right…?“   
JinJin had totally forgotten about that, but with these new information his question suddenly had a whole different dynamic to it, and he felt his face heating up again. „Well…h-how do you know if you have a crush on your male best friend…?“  
Eunwoo was again renderes speechless and Moonbin could not contain his laughter this time around. „Oh boy, you have to talk to Rocky like asap!“

Moonbin was right, even Eunwoo had to admit that, and they convinced JinJin to do it right before class, to get it out of the way. But Rocky was late, came ten minutes after class had started, out of breath and with messy hair, but with the biggest Rocky-smile JinJin had seen in a while, and he wondered why Rocky was so happy while he was barely awake.   
Rocky sat next to him in maths, and JinJin felt the stares of Eunwoo and Moonbin like daggers in his back, but he couldn´t really talk to him while they were in class. He also knew that they wouldn´t have time after class, Rocky had training today as well, because this was the last week before the applications for sport-college scholarships started.   
So he did what every almost-adult would do in this situation, he ripped out a corner of his notebook and wrote Rocky a message, which he slipped to Rockys side of the table while acting as if he was just stretching a little bit.   
`Can we talk after school?`  
He could hear Eunwoo face-palming himself from behind.   
Rocky noticed the little piece of paper, not that it was that hard to notice, and JinJin tried to look tot he front and act concentrated. But out oft he corner of his eye he scanned every move his friend did. Even though he wished he did not have to see how the happy grin fell from Rockys face as he read JinJins message, and the concerned and sad expression that replaced it.   
Now JinJin wanted to hit himself as well, he ripped another corner out of his notebook and started scribbling another message that Rocky shouldn´t be concerned, that it was nothing serious, well, kinda serious, but not as he thought, and that he should smile again, because JinJin loved his smile, and maybe he loved Rocky as well, but he did not know for sure and that was what he wanted to talk about…but the piece of paper was too small, and before JinJin could finish, the lesson was over and Rocky was out oft he room faster than lightning.   
„What have you done?!“   
„I just asked if we could talk after school! I don´t know why he looked so sad all of a sudden!“ JinJin tried to justify to Moonbin, while Eunwoo grabbed the second note he was still writing.   
„Poor JinJin. You´re a hopeless case.“ 

The rest oft he day was pure stress for JinJin. He couldn´t concentrate one bit on what the teacher was explaining, his mind racing around in circles again. Eunwoo and Moonbin had explained to him that Rocky must be thinking that JinJin did not want to go to prom with him anymore. And even as JinJin was begging Moonbin to go tot he swimming pool where Rocky was training (Moonbin had acess to it because he was the captain oft he basketball-team, and their training ground had the same entrance), Moonbin stayed subborn and told him that he had to fix it himself.   
So JinJin had to wait, count the minutes, even excused himself to leave his last class early, he told the teacher that he had a sick stomach, which wasn´t too far from the truth, to wait for Rocky in front of the swimming pool. It must have been just a few minutes of waiting, but it felt like a decade, and JinJin couldn´t stand still out of nervousness.   
As Rocky exited the building with the canging rooms, he was surrounded by his team mates, all of them cheering and laughing, as if they had won something, but JinJin was only thinking oft he rumor Moonbin had told him this morning.   
Was it true? Which of this boys had kissed Rocky…? Could he ask him that…? No, that would be an awful start to the conversation. 

Rocky noticed him and his bright smile faded for a moment, before he said his goodbyes to his teammates and came to JinJin. „Hey…uhm. Wanna grab chicken with me? I´m starving.“  
JinJin was glad that he did not have to talk right away, he just nodded and followed Rocky in the direction of their favourite chicken place.   
He was just gathering his thoughts to start talking, but Rocky was faster, again.  
„You don´t have to go to prom with me, you know? It was just a stupid idea, thought it would be funny. But I understand that you want a ´real´ date…“  
„No! No, that´s not even what I wanted to talk about…I still want to go!“ JinJin saw that Rocky was surprised by that, but happy-surprised, as it seemed.  
„Okay…? Then what do you wanna talk about…? Your message was rather cryptic.“   
JinJin had to laugh as Rocky mentioned his note. „That was a stupid idea…Eunwoo and Moonbin already told me that“  
„Eunwoo and Moonbin…? Do they also wanna talk with me…?“ Rocky laughed but JinJin noticed that he was nervous about the fact that all of a sudden half his friend group seemed rather interested in him. So JinJin decided to just rip oft he band aid and get it over with.   
„Do you like boys?“   
Silence. Rocky did not seem to be surprised by the question, which on the other hand surprised JinJin. And the longer the silence lasted, the worse JinJin felt about even asking this question.   
„I mean…I just ask because we never really talked about it…you know…we are best friends, we know eachother since childhood…I hope I don´t…“  
„Would that be a problem for you?“   
„No!“ JinJin hold his hands up in defense. „No, that´s not…you just never told me…“  
They reached their destination, the grilled-chicken-place, and Rocky cut the conversation.  
„The regular?“ JinJin could just nod and watch his friend entert he shop to order.   
Did he just ruin everything? Was he too nosy? Was Rocky mad?   
He was left alone with his thoughts for a couple of minutes until Rocky came back with two boxes of deliciously smelling chicken in his hands.   
JinJin thanked him and looked at him with his best puppy-eyes in hopes of getting a reaction from his brest friend.   
It worked. Rocky smiled. „You look like a puppy in the rain, stop that!“ They sat down ontop of a small wall next tot he shop, JinJin still with his puppy-eyes because he had not yet recieved the answeres he was looking for.   
„I never told you because you never seemed to care…not in a negative way, just…I thought it wouldn´t really make a difference for you anyways, at least I hoped so…and I wasn´t sure myselfe, so I wanted to have it clear before I came out to you…“   
„So you did not kiss a boy from your swimming team?“ JinJin blurred out and regretted it in an instance, but the big bite of chicken he took after that could not make the question undone.   
Rockys face was bright-red, but to JinJins relief he laughed. „I did…I did kiss a boy, Moonbin must have told you, right…?“ he skratched the back of his head „guess I should have told you that as well…“  
JinJin did not like the sour look on Rockys face, and for once in his life he found words without overthinking for hours on end. „It´s okay if you don´t want to tell me everything…just because we are friends does not mean that we need to know everything in an instant. I mean…I´m happy that you told me now! And I´m cool with it! You are right, i actually couldn´t care less what gender you are atrackted to…“  
Rocky seemed reliefed about that, but now it was JinJins turn to blush and open up.   
„I guess it was all just really weird timing…I actually wanted to ask Eunwoo that question, but I guess now I can ask you as well…“   
JinJins sudden shyness awoke Rockys interrest, the chicken between them almost forgotten.   
„How did you know…? That you liked boys…?“   
„Oh…“ Silence. They both ate a piece of chicken. „I guess it just felt right…? It´s like…if you stand infront of your closet, searching for something to wear. And sometimes you just know that you really really want to wear that one shirt. There does not have to be a reason behind that…it just feels right.“ Rocky shrug his shoulders.   
„Yeah, exept it´s that ugly-ass green shirt with the yellow fern all over it. The one you needed to buy for our summer vacation last year. You need a damn good reason to wear that again!“  
Rocky laughed out loud and JinJin could not contain his laughter as well, finally the strange tension between them broke away again.  
„Okay, okay, that was a shitty comparison, I get it! But why are you even asking such strange questions all of a sudden?“   
JinJin whiped the remaining sauce from his fingers and looked back at his friend. At Rocky, whom he knew since he moved into his current house at age four, his first friend in kindergarden, his first seat-neighbour in pre-school, until the teacher seperated them on the second day because they were to loud, the boy with the messy brown hair he never cared to contain and the brightest smile in the world.   
„Maybe I´m not that sure anymore if I only like girls…“ he said with a fond smile.   
And maybe the light blush on Rockys cheeks was his new favourite thing about his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

“I´m not going to dance with a girl!”   
“It´s not just a girl, Sanha, it´s your date for prom, for a school dance, what exactly did you expect?”  
“Well I don´t know, food, drinks, meaningless conversations, judging ugly ties…not dancing!”  
JinJin was happily smiling at his bickering friends. For the first time in what felt like forever he was not the center of disaster when it came to the topic of prom. This time, it was Sanha.  
Their youngest friend, one year younger because he skiped a class, had just now realised that prom meant dancing, at least for the most people, his date sadly included.   
Eunwoo and Moonbin were clearly loosing hope in their group of friends, Moonbin at least taking it with a smile, while Eunwoo was massaging his temples as if he had the worst headache.   
“Judging ugly ties…? Was that your idea of a fun evening? For real, Sanha?”   
“I don´t even know how to dance!”   
“Well that´s your smallest problem.” This time it was Rocky who answered, before that he had just giggled and watched the show unfold like JinJin did. A few days, particularly a weekend in which they haven´t seen eachother had passed after their talk and the atmosphere between them was back to normal for the most parts, the time of embarrassing fallouts hopefully behind them for now.   
Moonbin had tried everything to get every little information about their talk, but was disinterested pretty fast as JinJin told him that he did not manage to get the name of the boy Rocky had kissed. And that he did not kiss Rocky either. Eunwoo, while still clearly interested, had not asked many questions, just wanted to make sure that they could still exist as a group of friends without things getting strange.   
For a while, JinJin had feard that things could get strange, at least on his side the whole situation still was a big mess, but Rocky just did not seem to be the kind of person to get awkward with easily. He was just too happy, to funny, to…normal…? He acted like nothing ever happened between them, and in reality nothing really happened, so JinJin just tried to do the same, succeeding on the most part.   
“Your bigger problem will be, that you have to actually talk to the girl! You know…hold a conversation…be charming, funny, maybe a little bit flirty…” Rocky was just messing with Sanha at this point, but it was working, the boys face was red like a potato and he let out a strangled piping noise.   
Rocky was laughing and his amusement could not be diminished, even with a snap against his forehead from Eunwoo. “Conversation isn´t that hard, don´t act like it´s computer science!”  
“I wish it was…” Sanha was mumbling, looking up at his older friends with puppy-eyes “I´m kinda good at computer science…!”  
“Well, not everyone can be as good with words as you are, Prince Charming! Some people need to camouflage their lacking social abilities with great dancing!” Rocky had stood up from the table he was priorly seated on and started a little happy-dance infront of Eunwoo, who did not look like he wanted to join.   
Moonbin, on the other hand, was already bobbing along while massaging the shoulders of little stressed Sanha. “Maybe we should teach Sanha some dance-skills! It´s too loud to talk on the dance floor anyways!” Rocky snapped his fingers at his friend in approval and spun around a few times, just to stop infront of JinJin and hold his hand out with the most charming smile he had ever seen on his friends face.   
“Wanna dance with me…?”   
Now JinJin understood where that piping-noise Sanha made earlier came from. He knew that Rocky was a great dancer. He knew that Rocky loved to dance. He knew that going to prom with Rocky probably meant that he had to dance one or two times. But right now? In the middle of a classroom?   
Bus his fate was set, Moonbin had grabbed a whining Sanha by the hips and pulled him up on his feet to dance, and Rocky was not waiting for JinJins answer any longer, simply took his hand and pulled him up as well.   
Suddenly he was so close to Rocky, holding hands, the other one of Rockys hands on his back, his cheeks flaming up in an instant, panicked glances going to Eunwoo who simply shrug his shoulders and grinned back. Now he was grinning, the old sadist.   
“I don´t know the steps! The…the steps for women, I mean…!” he tried to safe himself, not really believing that Rocky would let him go just because of that.   
“That´s the good thing about doing the womans part!” Rocky smiled down at him. God, how much he hated how short he was. “If you have a good partner, you don´t have to do anything by yourself, the partner will just lead!” he gave JinJin a taste of that by showing him how easy it was for Rocky to move him around simply by leading him with the hand on his back which still made JinJin tingle.   
“Moonbin, you´re holding him wrong! You have to let Sanha do the male part!” he then corrected the other two and JinJin was happy that the attentions wasn´t on him for a moment. Just then he noticed, that his second hand, the one not grabbed by Rocky, was still hovering between them, not sure where to go and to afraid to touch. He tried to remember what they learned during their dance lessons. The upper arm, right? He carefully placed his hand on Rockys upper arm, and if the bright smile he got for it was anything to go by, it did not seem to be totally wrong.   
“Do you know the waltz, Sanha?” a shy nod. “Good! That´s an easy one, they will surely play lots of songs for that, especially at the beginning, when everything just has to get started.” Rocky paused for a moment, turned his head to look at Eunwoo. “Could you…like sing or something…? Kinda hard to dance without music…”   
Not a single inch of Eunwoos body was moving at that request, and Rocky just started to pout as the door opened with a bang and MJ entered the room. “What the heck is going on in here…?”   
“MJ!” Rocky was beaming “Sing for us! A waltz!”   
Every other person had asked for an explanation, but MJ was clearly not every other person, and he loved singing, so he started in an instant, while crossing the room to throw himself dramatically onto Eunwoo.  
“Okay, let´s go!” Rocky shouted over the loud voice of his friend and JinJin was actually kinda fascinated to see Rocky in his element and being that close as well. Fascinated, until Rocky actually started to count on beat and JinJin forgot how to walk for a second, causing him to stumble quite awkward the first few steps. But Rocky was not discouraged by his lacking partner, and also seemed to prove himself right, as he managed to fix JinJins footwork and get him back on track and on beat while simultaneously guiding Sanha and Moonbin, who were more falling all over eachother than actually dancing.   
It was a mess. MJ was singing louder than necessary, Rocky had to shout to communicate with Sanha whose face was red to the extend that it looked unhealthy, and it for sure did not help that Moonbin was stepping on his toes constantly, and Eunwoo seemed to have taken out his phone to document this bizarre moment, but JinJin wasn´t sure about that because before he could be sure he was spun around by Rocky, who seemed to have the time of his life, laughing whole-heartedly. JinJin should be embarrassed. This whole situation was embarrassing, especially in public where every moment someone could walk in and see them, even though they were probably already heard through the whole school thanks to MJs mighty vocals, but he could not care less. It was fun. Fun to be with his friends again, to forget the stress of their exams, the nervousness about prom, the mess that was his emotional life right now, and to just dance with Rocky.   
He heard a loud banging and saw Moonbin going down, holding onto Sanha to hold him, who was just going down right after him, both ending on the floor with the biggest eyes as if they could not grasp what just happened, and now he could no longer hold back his happiness and laughter.

It was at this evening that he decided to tell his mother that he was going to prom with Rocky. He did not know why he had not told her before, they normally had a close relationship, but this situation was so messy on his own that he didn´t even think about telling his mother.   
“Oh!” Silence.   
What a great first reaction. Suddenly JinJin was on edge. Should he withdraw and act like it was a joke? Should he explain that they were just going as friends? But he did not want to. It did not matter if they were going as friends or as a date or just for jokes and giggles. He knew that and he wanted his mother to know that.   
Gladly it did not take much longer for his mother to talk again. “So are you bringing the flowers or is he doing it?”  
JinJin blinked in confusion. “F-flowers?”   
“Well yes, flowers. Seems like you did not talk about it, great! Then you are bringing the flowers!” his mother was smiling suddenly and stood up as if everything was said and done. “Do you know the colour of his tie? Or if he is allergic to some specific flowers?”   
“I don´t think so…? Why would I get him flowers though?”  
Now his mother looked at him in confusion. “Don´t you think he would be happy about it? Well, you don’t have to give them to him if you don’t want to, I can do that too! See it as a thank-you-gift for getting my son out of the house for prom!” she grinned and pinched his cheek.  
“Mooom! Of course, I would have attended prom even if Rocky would not have asked me!” he tried to justify himself, but his mother just looked at him with her ´all-knowing mother look´.  
“Would you, though? Excuse my excitement, darling…I´m just happy knowing that you will be having a great evening, that´s all! Rocky is your best friend, I´m sure you´ll be having a lot of fun with him, and prom is such a special day for you young kids, the dressing up, the fotos, the music and dancing…haaaah, I wish I could go back to my prom!”  
JinJin pouted, feeling exposed by his mothers words, but also kind of excited now. His mother was right, prom could be fun now. It could be the magic experience he saw so many times in the movies. He could find the man of his dreams…  
“Prom is a social construct, build by the movie-industry to get our money!” with this statement he left the kitchen, leaving behind a rather confused looking mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit shorter today, but the next chapter is prom-time and it´s gettin´ steaaaaaamieeee! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update took waaaay to long, and I´m really sorry, but at least this is a long one! :D   
> Hope you like it!

JinJin was fiddling with his tie for over an hour now. It felt too tight, crocked, then too loose again. Every time he looked in the mirror, he noticed something else that was bothering him. A fluff on his suit, a strand of hair that was not placed correctly, a crinkle in the fabric where there should be no crinkle.   
In short, JinJin was nervous.   
It was prom-night, Rocky should be here in the next few minutes to pick him up. He would be late anyway, but even if he had decided to come over an hour early, JinJin would have been ready. Well, physically ready. Not emotional.   
“You look great, darling! Stop looking like a deer in the flashlights!” His mother had come into his room and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. She had to work tonight, already dressed in her scrubs for a night at the hospital.   
JinJin tried to smile, only failing half as bad as he had thought. “Thanks…I mean…it´s just prom, right? I´m just going to prom with a friend…no big deal.”  
The smile on his mothers’ face told him that she knew exactly what a big deal it was for him. And she probably didn´t even need to see the stack of paper with hectic notes on them with titles like `what is my sexuality` or `what do I feel`, that he had accumulated over the past days. “You are going to have a great evening, JinJin! I´m so proud of you!” A kiss on the cheeks and his mother was gone again.   
He took a deep breath. He looked good. He knew how to dance. His friends would be there. Rocky would be there. Even if he was nervous, that was not a bad thing at all! He wanted this. He was sure. And maybe this evening would even bring a little clarity into his messy mind.   
As he just had talked himself into a little more confidence the doorbell was ringing and JinJin saw his face blushing in the mirror in front of him.   
“JinJin! Rocky is here!”   
“Okay…here goes nothing.” He said to himself and walked out of the room.   
It should not have been as cliché as it was. Rocky standing at the door talking with his mother, JinJin appearing on top of the stairs leading to the first floor of the house where his room was, all eyes on him, Rockys mouth a little agape now, his eyes sparkling in excitement.   
Well, they were probably not sparkling, JinJin couldn´t even tell, he was too far away and way too busy to not slip and fall down the stairs. He heard the clicking of a camera and felt his cheeks reddening even more.   
“You are late.” Talk about a romantic welcome.   
Rocky was grinning from one ear to another as JinJin stood in front of him, the smaller not knowing where to look at all, not knowing what to do with his hands.   
“Of course, I am, are you surprised?” He grabbed both of JinJins hands and the boy could have shrieked in excitement. “You look really pretty, JinJin.” Rocky sounded serious and JinJin could not deny the confidence boost that was giving him.   
“JinJin, the flowers!” his mother whispered next to them, not at all subtle.  
“Right!” he shook off Rockys hands and grabbed the little wrist corsage his mother was handing him. It was pretty, at least he thought so, a few peach-coloured flowers on a blue ribbon, the colour perfectly matching the navy-blue suit Rocky was wearing (and the little light sprinkles in Rockys eyes kinda matched the colour of the flowers, but JinJin had not told anyone, just acted as if he knew that that were Rockys favourite flowers, despite not even knowing the name of them).   
“I…uhm…” the nervousness was back. What if Rocky did not like the flowers? Was it weird? They were just friends after all. Or was it too girly? “Well, my mother told me that you have to get your date one of these for prom…a-and she kinda talked me into it, so…” He holds his hand out, presenting the little corsage to Rocky without looking up. “But I can totally understand if you don´t want to wear it, maybe it was a stupid idea, after all we are just…”   
“I think you have to tie it for me!” If JinJin would have looked up he could have seen the immense blush that took a hold on Rockys whole face for a moment, the biting on his bottom lip to hold himself back from combusting because of the pure sweetness that was Rockys date. But JinJin did not look up, so Rocky had a moment to collect himself, mouth a `thank you` to JinJins mother, who of course had seen everything.  
“W-what?”   
“You have to tie it, I can not to a pretty bowtie with just one hand!” Rocky pushed his sleeve up a little bit and hold his wrist out for JinJin to tie the corsage around.   
To do that, JinJin had to step closer and had to really concentrate to get his shaking hands under control. “So, you like it?” He tried to sound casually, but his voice was breathy and still shaking from nervousness. He felt Rocky inching closer and their foreheads touching lightly while both looked down at the corsage.   
“I love it! Thank you so much, JinJin.” Rockys voice was barely more than a whisper and JinJin felt a stone the size of the moon drops from his heart.   
“Ooh, how to be young again…” JinJins mother mumbled while eagerly taking pictures. “Let me take a few last photos and then you are free to go! Wen don´t want you two to be late, right?” She positioned the two boys fiddled with Rockys hair, brushed JinJins jacket straight, while the two boys stood awkwardly next to each other, again unsure on where to put their hands. “Okay, now smile!”   
JinJin tried his best, but it felt stiff and he mumbled more to himself than to anybody else. “Man, I guess we look like two penguins ready to waddle away…”   
But Rocky had heard him and laughed out loud. “Penguins?? I spent the whole day in front of a mirror trying to look as good as possible and you just call us penguins?” he laid his arm around JinJins shoulder and leaned in while still laughing. JinJin grinned proudly at his mother for making his friend laugh that hard, and the woman was beaming back at him while taking one picture after the other.  
“Now get going, boys! Have a fun night, and don´t come home too late! Not that I could check on that!” She winked at JinJin while guiding the two of them through the front door.

The walk to school was casual, more casual than JinJin had thought actually. Rocky was still giggling about the penguin-thing, and the two boys were chatting away as if it would be a normal walk to school.   
“You look great as well, by the way! Didn´t compliment you back earlier…” JinJin noted as they could already see the building of the school.   
Rocky was again balancing on the edge of the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of his pants, but careful that his corsage would not get crushed. “Thanks! I think the last time I wore a suit was at the wedding of the Kims, do you remember?”  
“What? We were like…eight or nine years old back then, you did not wear a suit after that?”   
“Well, it didn´t end very well for me and the suit…”   
The Kims were neighbours and close friends of Rockys and JinJins parents. At the wedding the two young boys were flower-boys, each with a little basket of flower pettles to scatter in front of the married couple while the exited the church. Therefore, they were dressed in white suits, not the smartest decision for eight-year-olds. Rocky had managed to spill an entire glass of grape-juice all over his suit while trying to act like he was drinking wine like the adults, and for the rest of the celebration looked like he had been part of a massacre.   
Rockys mother still had some of the photos up on the wall in their house and JinJin laughed at the memory of it. “So, I guess you will not drink punch with me?”  
“Of course, I will!” Rocky seemed merely shocked that JinJin would expect him to miss out on the punch. “I just hoped that my drinking-skills improved since back then!”   
“JinJinieeeeeee, Rockyyyyyyyyy!” someone shouted from behind them and by the volume alone it was clear that it had to be MJ. Only seconds after that JinJin was hit by a happily babbling MJ in a red suit. “Look at you two pretty boys! You are late, the other ones are already inside! You should have seen Eunwoo and Lisa, they are definitely going to be king and queen of prom, but is anyone really surprised by that?”  
“MJ, don´t you have a date as well? Did she already ditch you?” Rocky teased and got a well-deserved hit on the back of his head for that.   
“No, you dummy! She is inside as well, and really understanding that I had to go out to wait for my two last friends, and to make sure that they not secretly try to skip the most important evening of their life!” MJ grabbed them by the arms and pulled them in the direction of the big sports hall where the party was already happening. “You have to meet her! Her name is Yui, she plays in the orchestra alongside with me, guess what instrument she plays!”   
JinJin blinked at his friend in confusion. “I-I don’t know, violin?”   
“Ugh, I would never date someone who plays the violin, that´s so basic!”   
“Really JinJin, that´s so basic!” Rocky giggled from the other side of MJ as if he had already known that.   
The three entered the sports hall and JinJin was actually impressed on how decorated it was and how it did not look like a sports hall at all anymore. On the wall to the left they had built a buffet and a bar out of classroom tables, right next to the grandstand where some students were already sitting together in small groups and eating. Most of the space was reserved for dancing though, they even built a stage, so it looked like there was going to be life-music.   
“So, this is Yui, she plays the tuba and is my date today! Yui, these are Rocky and JinJin!”  
“Oh, the two friends who are dating now!” Yui seemed friendly and smiled at them, but Rocky and JinJin both blushed furiously. “That´s so cool! I love your corsage, Rocky! MJ did not gift me one, maybe I should have asked JinJin as well instead!”   
MJ protested and JinJins face took on an even darker shade of red, but then he felt Rocky link his arm with his.  
“Well, too bad no one saw his potential except for me, now I have him all for myself!” He said to Yui with the most angelic smile before tugging JinJin away. “I hope you two will have a great night, I think we need something to drink first, right JinJin?”   
They made their way to the little bar, greeted some people on the way, and JinJin tried to ignore the feeling that everyone was starring at them. It sure was just imaginative.  
But as Rocky got them their drinks and they occupied one of the bar tables for themselves, he expressed the same thought. “I did not think that it would be such a big deal for two guys to go to prom together” He took the first sip and looked at JinJin in apology. “I´m sorry, I´m sure you did not want to be an exhibit like that on your prom.”   
JinJin felt bad for his friend. Sure, he wasn´t a fan of being stared at, but that was not Rockys fault, and he did not want him to feel bad about it. “It´s not that bad, don´t mind them!” He emptied his first punch in a few big gulps, which got him a surprised look from Rocky. “Let´s get dancing, shall we?”  
He was having a blast. To drink his first punch as fast as he did might not have been his best move, the second, third and fourth were definitely stupid, but JinJin could not care less. He had danced with Rocky for a while, met Eunwoo and his date on the dance floor, drank their second drink with them, danced, took some more photos with Rocky, drank his third drink, danced, met up with Moonbin and Sanha, who had escaped their dates, and had a snack at the top of the grandstand to hide from Sanhas date, who was quite persistent in getting Sanha to dance with her.   
“It´s one thing if I trip and drop onto Moonbin, he can handle that, I mean look at that guy! But if I trip and fall onto her…? I would crush her! We would spend the rest of the night in the hospital! And everyone would judge me!” The youngest tried to excuse his behaviour but did not really get any support from his friends, and sooner than later they were found and Sanha had to look fate in the eye and go dancing.   
“Now that the little one is gone…” Moonbin turned on his chair and leaned over to Rocky. “I know it´s really inappropriate, but I just need to know. Who did you kiss? Which one of your teammates?”   
The question was so random and straight forward that JinJin giggled surprised, but he could not pretend that he wasn´t curious.   
“I think I will skip the question why you even wanna know that, because I think that I don’t wanna know the answer.” Rocky laughed and took a sip from his lemonade. “Well, the swimming team isn´t that big, who do you think it is?” He looked at JinJin first, then back to Moonbin, and JinJin wondered if the question was for both of them. Was it that obvious that he was interested?  
Moonbin was on board instantly and it was obvious that he already poured some thought into it. “I think it´s Johnny. He seems like the kind of guy who would be down to try stuff like that. And I would definitely kiss him, he is super-hot!”  
“I don´t think so.” JinJin wrinkled his nose and just realised that he had talked out loud as Rockys and Moonbins heads turned to him in surprise. “I mean…Johnny is good looking, don´t get me wrong, but I don’t think that he would be Rockys type…” he felt bad to talk about his friend like that, but Rocky didn’t seem to mind, was grinning brightly as if he had the time of his life.   
“Not his type? Johnny is tall, muscular, charming, funny…he could be everyone’s type!” Moonbin seemed seriously shocked as Rocky shook his head.   
“I did not kiss Johnny. I don´t think I could even reach him! Physically and metaphorically speaking…” he pointed a finger at JinJin. “But now I´m interested! Who do you think is my type?”   
JinJin gulped and regretted to have spoken up in the first place. “I think it could be Chan. Maybe even Changbin. Someone smaller than you, but not like…tiny-small…strong-small, maybe!” These thoughts had sounded more serious and logical inside of his head, but Rocky was grinning from one ear to another.   
“Just like you!” he stated bluntly.  
“No! I mean…that was…that was accidental, I mean…”   
“Well, I´ll leave the two of you alone on that!” Moonbin was gone quicker than lightning, but Rocky did not even look after him, his eyes fixed on the panicked rambling JinJin.   
“I don´t even think that I´m right, it was just a guess, you probably kissed someone else, y-you don´t have to tell me, of course! And I wouldn´t even call myself strong-small, I mean…I totally did not describe myself; Chan looks totally different!”  
“You were right, though”   
“What??”   
“You were right, I kissed Chan. And the type-description was pretty spot-on as well!”  
JinJin looked up in surprise and only then noticed how close he was to the others face, Rocky leaning over quite a bit. “O-okay…and…how was it…?” He did not know why he had asked that.   
“Did you never kiss someone, JinJin?”   
“I never kissed a guy.”   
Rocky laughed. “I guess if you like both girls and boys then it´s just the same. Maybe a little rougher if the guy is not shaved, but other than that…?” he seemed to think about it for a moment and JinJin caught himself staring on his lips like and idiot.   
“You are shaved.”   
“Good observation.” JinJin had the feeling that Rocky was leaning in even more, their foreheads touching again. “Do you wanna kiss a guy…?”   
JinJin lost his voice and was just staring into Rockys eyes for what felt like eternity. The world around them was floating away, and he could have just leaned in, just a little bit closer.  
The squeaking sound of a microphone being turned on. “Okay, my guys! Thank you so much for this amazing evening, I hope you liked the music and that we could entertain you!”   
Their moment was broken as Rocky turned his head away to look down to the stage where the voice was coming from.   
“This next song is the last song of the evening, so be courageous, grab your favourite person and get on the dancefloor!” The lead singer of the band, their name was OneWe if JinJin remembered correctly, gave a sign and the light was dimmed, only the dance floor was illuminated by purple spotlights. “The song is called…`A book in memory`. Enjoy!”   
The first notes were played and JinJin felt Rockys hand on his wrist. “We have to dance to this!”   
He was still a little dumbstruck from what just had happened between them, so he just let himself be pulled down the stairs and onto the dancefloor. It was packed, but Rocky found a good spot for them and pulled JinJin really close against his chest.   
“You probably don´t know this dance, but just let me lead you.” Rocky whispered close to his ear so that JinJin could even hear him, and he nodded lightly.   
It was easier than last time to let Rocky lead. Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that prevented him from thinking about what he was doing or what he should do, maybe it was the closeness to Rocky and the song that resonated within him. He was madly in love at that moment, that was the only thing he knew for sure.   
“Do you wanna go home after this?”   
JinJin nodded. He was dizzy and too hot, he wanted to take the tie off and drink something with no alcohol in it. “My mom has the night shift. She won´t be home until morning.”   
He would have never thought that he would have the courage to say something like that…or to imply what he was trying to imply. But Rocky seemed to get it, based off his grinning.   
“I noticed that.”   
The song ended, people around them started applauding, but JinJin just grabbed Rockys hand and pulled him in the direction of the exit. They came across Eunwoo, who wished them a good rest of the night with a knowing smirk, then they were finally out under the night sky.   
JinJin took some deep breathes and felt his head clearing up. He grabbed the knot of his tie and loosened it with some rough movements, opened the first button of his shirt as well.   
“Shit.” Rocky was starring at him with mouth slightly agape and JinJin took all the courage the alcohol gave him to close the space between them again.   
“I know that prom is not what they show you in movies…” he took Rockys arms and laid them around his neck. “but I would really like to have that magical, life changing end-of-prom-kiss.”   
Rocky was a giggling mess as JinJin leaned up to him, and he saw the light blush again, not sure if it was out of drunkenness or something else. But as soon as their lips met, he felt Rockys hand stroking through the hair at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He sighted and his hands snuck around Rockys waist. He had definitely lied, kissing a boy was one hundred percent better than kissing a girl. Kissing Rocky was better. He did not want to let go of that feeling, every time Rocky tried to move his head away JinJin was chasing after his lips, pecking them again and again.   
“JinJin…JinJinie…” Rocky giggled and turned his head sideways, resulting in JinJin attaching his lips to his neck, which caused the taller boy to gasp slightly.   
Only then JinJin let go of him and looked up with big puppy eyes. “Sorry…kinda lost me there…”   
Rocky stroked through his hair, smiling warmly. “Let´s get you home, shall we? We can continue there.” 

Never had JinJin been home that quickly. He opened the door for Rocky and followed the boy up the stairs into his room. Rocky instantly flopped down on JinJins bed face first and groaned into the pillow below him.   
“So tired!” He whined; his voice muffled. JinJin just smiled fondly and turned around to get rid of his shoes, the jacket and this nasty tie. As he looked through the mirror back to his bed, he saw that Rocky was watching him, his upper body lifted onto his elbows, a dreamy expression in his eyes.   
“Did you have a fun evening?” He asked while turning around again, making his way to the bed and leaning over Rocky. He had noticed how nice Rockys body looked in formal clothes, the cut of his trousers accentuating his trained legs from swimming and a remarkable but, which he never payed attention to before.   
“You talk as if it is already over!” Rocky wiggled and turned around under him, now his back was against the bed, Rockys arms on the sides of his face. “But you do not look as if you just wanted to go to sleep now!”   
He grabbed the collar of JinJins shirt and pulled him down to connect their lips again, the kiss instantly more heated than the one in front of the school building. This time it was Rocky who would not let go of him, his tongue constantly darting out to lick over JinJins lips and the grip on the collar not loosening up. But as JinJin reciprocated Rockys tongue movement and – in a bold moment – shoved his tongue past the lips of the taller boy he got the sweetest moan back and his mind blacked out for a solid few seconds while processing his current situation.   
“Oh my god…” he mumbled into the kiss, his arms starting to shake from his weight prompted onto them for too long.   
Rocky seemed to notice that, he as well was in dire need of a breathing break, so he grabbed JinJin by the shoulders and turned them around so now Rocky was standing in front of the bed and JinJin laid there, looking up at him with big eyes.   
“Gosh, what are you so cute for…?” Rocky whispered more to himself. As he started to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers JinJins eyes got even bigger and consumed every inch of skin Rocky was revealing. The boy was lean, not half as wide as JinJin himself but still strong from all the swimming practice, and he even got some abs!   
For a moment JinJin tried to think about last summer when they went swimming together. Were the abs already there or was that a new accomplishment from Rockys training with Moonbin?  
But his thoughts were cut short as Rocky threw his shirt to the side and climbed on top of JinJin, his legs on either side of JinJins legs, so he was basically seated on JinJins lab. JinJin raised his upper body from the mattress but did not know where to put his hands until Rocky just grabbed and pressed them against the heated skin of his sides.   
“You can touch me, don´t worry.” JinJin forgot how to breathe for a moment, even longer as Rocky reached for the buttons of his shirt next. “Can I open that up as well?” He could just silently nod and while Rocky was busy unbuttoning his shirt, JinJins hands started moving, slightly up, then down again, down to Rockys hips and his ass, slightly squeezing it and silently hoping that he wouldn´t notice.   
Of course, he noticed, but at least he seemed to like it if his heavier breathing and him pressing back against JinJins hands was anything to go by.   
“Take it off” Rocky talked about JinJins shirt, now unbuttoned completely, and JinJin only reluctantly let go of Rocky butt. He had to fiddle with the sleeves for a moment, obviously too long for Rocky to wait, so he just brushed the fabric to the side and started to track the outlining of JinJins muscled with his fingertips, making him gasp and wiggle away.  
“Don´t…I´m ticklish…”   
Rocky just giggled and continued his work while JinJin finally managed to free himself from his shirt. He then gripped Rocky by the hips again, this time with more force, and lifted both of them up, causing Rocky to let out a surprised whine and press himself against JinJin in fear of slipping down.   
“Holy shi…”   
It was the first time JinJin felt the outline of Rockys hard dick pressing against his abs, and he noticed that he himself was at least halfway hard as well. He let Rocky down onto the bed carefully and his eyes darted down in between Rockys legs where and obvious bulge could be seen.  
“I did not know that you were that strong!” Rocky sounded breathless and as JinJin looked up again the boy was blushing to his delight.   
“And I did not know that you were that light!” he grinned and leaned down to kiss Rocky, one of his legs in between Rockys legs, purposefully pressing against his bulge. Rocky was moaning as their lips connected, making it even easier for JinJins tongue to slip into his mouth and start a heated tongue-fight.   
One of Rockys hands was sliding south now as well, while the other fisted into JinJins hair. The first time Rocky was touching his dick, even through two layers of fabric, was mind-blowing to him, and JinJin heard himself moan for the first time, forever grateful that his mother wasn´t home. He totally forgot to continue kissing Rocky over the feeling, so the other boy started to kiss his cheeks and down his neck while slowly stroking his dick through his pants.   
“That feels so much better than when I touch myself.” JinJin moaned and buried his face in the crook of Rockys neck. He heard the other boys breathy laugh and felt him grinding against his leg. He wanted to feel him directly as well, wanted to see him too. “C-can I…open your pants…?” JinJin lifted up his head and saw Rocky nodding furiously, the blush still on his cheeks.   
To open up pants that were not your own was harder than JinJin had thought, in addition to that Rockys arms constantly got in the way, because the other boy tried to open JinJins pants as well. But the effort was worth it, as JinJin had pushed down Rockys pants enough to look at him.   
Rocky was instantly giggling and blushing even more, tried to cover himself with his hands. “Don´t stare like that, you look like you could start drooling every minute!”   
JinJin had to grin at that as well and looked up to not make Rocky uncomfortable, while at the same time pushing his pants down as well and pressing his dick against Rockys. The giggles of the taller boy instantly turned into moans and his hands grabbed JinJin by the hips to hold him close.   
“Hmmm…good, that feels good…!” he moaned and dug his nails into JinJins skin.   
JinJin himself was panting and moaning as he started thrusting up a little bit, their skins a little too dry, but they both were too far gone to even care at this moment. Rocky even put his hands around both their dicks to increase the frictions, causing both of them to moan in union.   
“Are you close already?” JinJin was nodding, his mouth too dry to articulate anything else than silent moans. “Good, I thought I was the only one…”   
JinJins thrusts became faster and he pressed his forehead against Rockys, both boys breathing the same air and occasionally kissing and nibbling on each other’s lips. Rocky had his eyes closed most of the time, his free hand fisted into the sheets beside them, but JinJin could not bring himself to close his eyes or look away, way too mesmerised by the blissed-out expression on his friends’ face.   
“You look so beautiful…”   
Rocky instantly opened his eyes and JinJin feared that he could have said something wrong, but then he felt Rocky pulsating against him, moments before he clashed their lips together and Rocky cumming into his hand while moaning into the kiss with JinJin.   
Now that the slide was easier and with the hotness of the kiss it only took JinJin a few more thrusts for the knot inside of him to loosen as well, cumming with a shaky moan and black spots in his vision onto Rockys stomach. He slumped down on top of Rocky, barely managing to not crush the other boy under him, his face buried into the crook of Rockys neck again, and for a few minutes there was nothing except their heavy breathing sound.   
“Shit…” was the first thing JinJin heard Rocky saying and he lifted his head to see his friend with eyes still closed but a silly grin on his lips. “I can´t feel my legs anymore!”  
JinJin laughed breathlessly and managed to get up, even though his limbs were still shaking, and he felt kinda lightheaded. Also Rocky was whining at the loss of his body warmth, but he had to get them clean before they both would fall asleep eventually.   
Again, grateful for the working schedule of his mother he waddled to the nearest bathroom and got them a wet washcloth with which he first cleaned himself before giving it to Rocky who seemed to be half asleep already. He still managed to get clean and then flopped down on to the bed again, right next to the already spread out JinJin.   
“Now you can ask if I had a fun night!” He grinned while turning to his side to have a better look at JinJin.   
A small “Hmmm…” and an angelic smile was the only response he got, and Rocky felt his heart nearly melting.   
“You should drink something, otherwise you will have a headache by tomorrow!” No response. And after a few seconds a slight snore from JinJin. “Well, I guess a headache is not the end of the world after all…” Rocky shrug his shoulders and tucked the blanket over both of them, moved closer to JinJin to lay his head on the muscular chest of his friend and was asleep in an instant.


End file.
